Cuddling You
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [AxelRoxas] Roxas hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, due to Xemnas, and Axel is of course concerned! So he uses the oldest trick to get Roxas to sleep. A glass of milk. Will it work? Better summary inside. ENJOY!


**Cuddling You**

**Chinese Fairy: **Hidy hi! I just wanted to post this cute fic for all the Axel/Roxas fans OUT THERE! People wanted more fics like this posted so here they are! Just pass all the rambling from me and just enjoy the ficcy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters… If I did… KAIRI WOULD NOT BE IN THE GAME! How I hate her… (Shakes fists madly)

**Warnings:** BL (Boy Love) Kiss scene, and once again… A TON OF FLUFF! Be careful, might get a toothache!

**Pairing:** Axel/Roxas! A VERY CUTE COUPLE! JUST AS CUTE AS RIKU/SORA! (Coughs) Oww… I have to stop yelling… Remember, this is BOYxBOY so, if you don't likie then don't readie!

**Summary:** For the pass few days, Roxas hasn't gotten a whole lot of sleep. This in turn causes Axel to worry for his friend and the red head uses the oldest trick to get his friend to sleep. A glass of warm milk. It seems to work; when Roxas is "asleep" Axel takes this chance to kiss the sleeping beauty.

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay, okay… The summary sucks! I will admit, and if anyone is wondering… Yes, when I was little my mom use to give my brother and I a glass of warm milk when we didn't sleep. It worked on me, but not on my brother… He sucks. It still works on me. So, if you have sleeping problems try that. My mom says it works, and I thought that it was pretty cute. If you don't like, click back button and find a better fic than mine, if you are still here, then ENJOY THE FIC!

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **_

_**Cuddling You**_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"I want to sleep. That is the only thing I ask for right about now. Sadly I haven't gotten the chance. Xemnas has been working all of us to the ground. Mainly me because I can wield the Keyblade… But it's not fair, I want to- no I need to sleep. Just because I am a Nobody doesn't mean I don't need sleep. I can tell Axel and Demyx are worried about me, but they won't stand up to Xemnas. I won't let them. I want sleep, but I am not desperate. Oww… My head is killing me."

Roxas looked down at his journal and sighed. This is one way he keeps himself from falling asleep. He knows the moment that he lays down Xemnas or Xigbar would call for him. He was cursed. The first four times already showed that. The young Nobody stretched his arms over his desk and stood up. "Axel and Zexion should be back from that job…" stated the boy to himself as he walked to the door and out of the room.

Roxas continued to walk down the white hallways until he came to another room. Axel's room. He didn't even knock, he sensed his friend was back and he knew that his Axel was back; he just walked into the room and saw his friend sleeping soundly. The blonde boy stared at his sleeping friend's face and sat down right beside the bed. Roxas gazed at Axel's features and was about to brush back a few strands of flaming red hair, but a voice stopped him.

"You know that molesting someone in their sleep is not very polite. Got it memorized?" Roxas jumped slightly as Axel's eyes drifted open. This caused the younger Nobody to glare. "I was just here to… To… Forget it, I'm leaving." Stated Roxas as he stood up.

He turned to leave, but Axel caught his friend by the wrist. "Hold on, Rox. I was just kidding. Jeez… Are you PMSing on me again?" questioned Axel as he turned Roxas to face him. Roxas blushed madly at his nickname, and brushed the red head's hand away. "I am NOT PMSing. I…" he paused and sighed. "I guess I am just so cranky. Xemnas hasn't given me a break, and I am just tired." Finished the blonde Nobody.

Axel stared at Roxas unbelievingly. "Roxas. Don't tell me that you've gone three days without sleep." Demanded the taller of the two. Roxas just shrugged. "Fine, I won't." he stated simply. Axel looked disapprovingly at his friend and said, "Roxas. Get some sleep. You know that even us Nobodies need rest." Stated Axel as he pulled Roxas into a warm hug. Immediately the blonde rested into the touch. He sighed contently and pulled Axel closer. Roxas was closing his eyes, about to fall into slumber, but…

"Roxas! Come to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Xemnas is waiting for you." Spoke Xaldin from his spot in the doorway. Roxas opened his eyes sadly and nodded. He stood up and walked out of the warmth of his friend and replied. "Okay, tell him I'll be right there." Xaldin nodded in return and disappeared into a black portal.

"Roxas! Call Demyx or Vexen to cover for you!" stated Axel roughly as he grabbed onto Roxas's arm. Roxas pulled away from Axel, and replied. "Sorry pal… I am being summoned. Not Demyx or Vexen… Later." With that said, Roxas vanished into a portal as well. Axel, who was now alone, smashed his fist into the doorframe and swore under his breath. Demyx poked his head in from the hallway and saw Axel.

"…You know, that is not a way to vent… Try painting. That's relaxing and you can vent!" stated the water user. Axel glared harshly at his friend and summoned a fireball. Instantly Demyx was gone from sight. "Roxas…" whispered the red head as he sat down on his bed. He thought about how could he get Roxas to get at least some rest before he killed himself… Suddenly he remembered something he saw with a mother and her son!

"Derek, please… You need to sleep." Begged a woman who was the mother of a beautiful boy. The little one sat in a stroller and whimpered. "I'm not sleepy!" he cried out. The woman sighed; abruptly she pulled out a bottle of milk out of her bag. She offered it to him and said, "Honey, this is warm milk… Grandma use to say, if you have problems sleeping, you should drink warm milk."

Derek stared at the bottle and took it silently. In a few minutes he downed the whole bottle and already he looked sleepy. "Mommy… I… I am getting sleepy…" he stated as he yawned. The mother smiled and replied, "It's okay dear. You need to sleep. Sleep…"

Axel's frown turned into a grin in two seconds flat. "That's it!" cried the man as he opened a portal and walked into the darkness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Roxas appeared in his room and landed on the bed with a "thump" and he sighed. "Xemnas finally is letting up on me…" Roxas at last had a chance to rest, yet… Now he didn't feel as bad as earlier. He whimpered. Here was his chance and now he was wide-awake. "That is not fair…" he sat up and walked out of his room once again.

He roamed around the castle of Nobodies not really caring where he went; he just wanted to walk of his "problem" off. Roxas turned the corner and came in contact with none other than Axel. The younger Nobody almost lost his balance, if it weren't for Axel's hold on him. Axel straightened up his friend and sighed. "Phew… That was close, huh Roxas?" asked the red head Nobody as he hide an item behind his back.

The blonde just nodded. Axel felt awkward for a moment and then asked, "So, how did the job go?" Roxas looked up to the taller man and responded, "Umm… It was okay. I only needed to exterminate a few Heartless. Nothing big…" Axel nodded and then questioned the young Nobody again, "Are you going to sleep now that it's over?" Roxas sighed and stated sadly, "I'm not really sleepy anymore…" Axel smirked to himself and said, "I know what will help you!" his outburst startled Roxas.

"O-Okay, what will help me?" he asked. Axel pulled out a glass of milk. It was steaming slightly, which meant it was warm. He offered the glass to Roxas. The blonde just stared at the warm milk.

"Umm… Axel, that's a glass of milk. How will this help me?" Roxas inquired as he tilted his head a little. Axel's smirk widened and he pushed the glass of milk to Roxas. "Trust me. It will help." He stated simply. Roxas took the glass slowly and stared at it as if it was a land mine about to go off. Axel ushered him to take a sip. "Come on Roxas! It's not going to eat you! It will make you feel better! Promise!" coaxed the flaming haired man.

Roxas took one more uneasy look at the white liquid, then he placed the rim of the glass to his lips and he took a taste. After a small gulp, he pulled the glass of milk away and opened his closed eyes. "… Well…?" asked Axel as he stared at Roxas with anxious eyes. Roxas smiled and replied, "It's pretty good." He stated basically as he took another gulp.

Axel smiled and said, "Well, it's suppose to make you sleepy as well. Do you feel sleepy at all?" Roxas finished the milk in another swallow. He shook his head and replied, "No… I-I feel okay…" Roxas's vision got a little blurry as he noticed that he did actually feel a little tired once again. He stumbled into Axel's arms and snuggled into the other man's comforting warmth.

Axel smiled at his half asleep friend. "Told ya it would help." He whispered as he picked Roxas up into a brides style hold. The red head walked down the halls all the way to his room and gently placed Roxas down onto his comfy bed. Axel turned to close to the door and once closed, he walked back to Roxas's spot on the bed. He stared lovingly at Roxas now sleeping face. "You are so pretty when you sleep… You're also very beautiful when you're awake too." Murmured Axel as he inched closer and closer to Roxas's face.

Axel took in a small breath and softly kissed Roxas. Their lips molded perfectly and their pink lips heated slightly. Axel was about to pull back, but he felt Roxas slowly respond to the kiss. Abruptly he pulled back. Roxas opened his eyes. In those blue pools was a look of smugness. "You told me molesting someone in their sleep wasn't very polite." Said Roxas as he snuggled deeper into the bed.

The red head grinned and replied, "Well, I was not molesting you. I was just showing my love for you." Roxas smiled lazily to his friend and said, "Just shut up with the excuses and get in bed. I need you to cover me. I'm cold." Without another word, Axel got onto the bed and cuddled close to Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Nobody and nuzzled his face to Roxas's golden locks.

"… Axel…?" called out Roxas as he placed his hands onto Axel's chest. The older of the two gazed down and managed an "Hnn…?" Roxas had a light blush dusted on his cheeks. "Thank you… For letting me sleep…" he finished.

Axel smiled kindly down to Roxas and replied, "Anytime. Anytime you need to sleep I'll give you a glass of warm milk and cuddle with you. Got it memorized?" the blonde Nobody smiled and whispered before falling asleep again, "Yeah… I got it memorized…"

"Dear myself, now I know. Whenever I have problems sleeping, I just have to go to Axel. He will go get me a glass of warm milk and then he would cuddle with me to sleep. All I have to do is keep that memorized. Don't worry; it's not that hard to remember. He's too hard to forget. -Roxas"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **I know, it wasn't very good, but I just wanted to post something cute. It may not be as cute as "Comforting You" but I personally like it. Reminds me of my mom. Well, I hope whoever stayed long enough to finish liked this fic and that they would also review. Telling me how they liked it or disliked it! Please excuse my errors and mistakes and remember, READ AND REVIEW! Ja Bai Bai!


End file.
